tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Union Defense Force
Union Defense Force The History, the early years 2004-2006 The Union Defense Force or the UDF for short was created in 2004, originally created by Steven Parmley and Joshua Hina. Orginally there was really no backstory to the group. It was a group of writers that wanted to create a fleet and needed a title. Joshua Hina came up with a faction called the Universal Defense Commission so naturally Steven Parmley II came up with the Union Defense Force as its counter agent. Joshua Hina had an idea in his head about a new star trek universe genre in his head, instead of just going 30 - 100 years into the future he went way into the future. Only going 30 - 100 years into the future still has predated things you need to hold onto as far as star trek lore. But being in the 46th century, it allowed Joshua Hina the freedom that he needed to create a new story, this initial thought would grow and eventually become the basis for TNU, his masterpiece. Which came into furition following him including his Sessions stories worked on in high school which were the beginning of TNU with the UDC/UDF joint writing. There is no early writings still kept from this timeframe. The History, Year is 2006 Orignally the group featured a corps group of writers that later split up due to personally indifferences. As far as the storyboard or content of the group there was only one real contribution. "Battle of Pluto's Comet" which is a cross over story between the Universal Defense Commission and the Union Defense Force it featured a new race called the "Voraxians". It was unclear at that time what the point of the battle? Where was the story going? The story was incomplete and had a lot of loop holes in it that need to be cleaned up. The story was hosted on a private yahoo group conversation chat back in 2006. It was a live in game writing event that took about three hours to complete. The writing took about three hours to complete but the story by far was incomplete and really lacked any real purpose or meaning. The group was only able to get one partial story written which did very little to advance the story plot or to establish fleet history. The group was later dissolved and the sorry of this one battle remained unfinished. Breakdown for "The Battle of Pluto's Comet" Major Jim Olend, PHD, receives orders and takes the UDS Pheonix through a timeshifting gate and warm Task Force 16 ie The Union Defense Force of the invasion of the Voraxians. There is little time to prepare and the invasion begins. In the process the UDS Pheonix and the USS Intell are both destroyed and several other ships seriously damaged beyond repair. If it was not for the timely arrival of the UDS Philospher and her special futuristic weapons that apparently the UDS Pheonix did not have to save the day. However the Varaxians were defeated thanks to the combined forces of Task Force 16 and the UDS Philosopher. Original writers in 2006 Joshua Hina, Steven Parmley II, Jay Galloway, Steven Greer, Jennifer Fitzgerald, Christopher Miller, and a few , MAG Wolf and unknown writers. Incomplete one off stories in 2006 There was a couple of one off stories that were all incomplete and due to personal indifferences within the group were never completed. Surprisingly most of the original work from Christopher Miller's group "USS Graves" was preserved. Out of all of the CO's his writing's were the ones that were best kept for archival purposes. There was also the Shadow Fire story which was the start to canon of TNU actually being fully recorded and led up to the introduction of Hukari Carain the current President of the Federation in the TNU Core Storyline. Ten Years Later Jay Galloway approached Steven Parmley II and Joshua Hina, in the past ten years Joshua Hina has filled in back story of this battle and absorbed it into TNU History which the Universal Defense Commission is apart of. However the Union Defense Force story was never fully written. Jay Galloway and Steven Parmley II were going to start to create an outline of events when more recently Jay learned that Steven will be working on another project and will come on as a creative consultant of this project when he can from time to time. Jay Galloway is going to create an established back story for the Union Defense Force. Jay is going to use elements of the "Destiny Trilogy Novel Series" Universe and elements of the "The Ninth Fleet Writing Simulation Group" whiched is based in the destiny universe as they call it and create a hybrid story focusing around his characters in both groups and bring them into the Union Defense Force. 2017, Pre-Production of the Union Defense Force Jay Galloway has the daunting task of putting the following stories into a collaborative story arc that will launch the Union Defense Force aka UDF into life in 2017. TDW presents: Axois TDW presents: Brocka and War TDW presents: Calm Before the Storm TDW presents: Keltari Conflict 2006 UDF Presents: Battle of Pluto's Comet 2006 UDF Presents: Drydocked 2006 UDF Presents: First Stop Risa 2006 UDF Presents: Prepping the Fleet 2006 UDF Presents: The Guns are silent =2018 Union Defense Force ~ The Last Phoenix= The Last Phoenix is the spin off story of the Union Defense Force. It has been 12 years since the battle of Pluto's Comet. The United Federation of Planets was able to withstand the onslaught of Voraxian's, the temporal dimensional gate was deactivated, and life appeared to be returning to normal. The DFS Phoenix, detects a temporal rift in the Darga System, Dom and his crew investigate the rift, when they start to get strange temporal communication signals, generating from themselves. The signals are from the past. Key Code TDW = the Divine War UDF = Union Defense Force Category:Organizations